What if?
by Deltadasher
Summary: A-Level students must be on crack or something.


Typing in another paragraph, she sighed. What was all the work worth apart for a lousy A-Level? And now her fingers were sore, as well as her elbows... Stupid desk. 

But... what if?

-:xXx:-

'Ysgol Gyfun Llanbedr Pont Steffan'...

(...Wait, what? What was that?...)

--'

"Everyone, sit on a chair! Registration has begun!" The whole class moved like a swirling wave of water once the teacher stepped inside, and in barely a moment the floor was clear as chairs scrapped back under desks. With a sigh, the ageing teacher dropped a green folder onto the larger desk at the front of the room, and pulled a pen from his shirt pocket as the pupils around him erupted back into conversation. Pulling it open he pulled out a red and white sheet, and started calling out names.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Amy?"

"Here!" It took a while to go through a list of twenty three pupils, but with a racket like several car engines accelerating at once it was a surprise he managed to get through it at all. Arriving at the last five, he massaged his temples. Being a teacher was not worth the noise.

"Sam?"

"Here."

" Yazoo?" 

"Here--" The class all jumped when a loud thud came from one of the glass panes in the wall that separated their class from the one next door, a crack echoing around them as someone on the other side was pushed forcefully up against it. Without looking, Yazoo knew who was the cause of it, and merely rested his head in his hand as he sighed. It was bound to happen sometime this month.

"Hey, isn't that your--"

"I know Frank. You don't have to tell me."

-:xXx:-

"Kadaj! Put him down!" demanded the teacher, standing a fair distance away from the equipment already scattered across the floor and watching the larger of the two struggling to breathe as he remained pinned. The smaller one, on the other hand, had a look of thunder on his features.

"Not until he stops trying to prove he isn't gay! It's ridiculous, and he's been doing it all week!" he spat back, ignoring the fact that the teen was turning blue. There were a few murmurs around the class, making the teacher groan.

"Settle it in your own time! We have assembly this morning!" With a growl to the teacher he removed his arm from the boy's neck, allowing him to stand properly and gasp for air whilst the others sat down. Walking to a table, he dropped his bag onto it whilst the teen sat down opposite him.

"Warn me next time you do that, alright? I don't think I've recovered from the first time you did that in class..." the teenager managed to say, still rubbing his neck as his face started to return to normal. Kadaj shrugged.

"That was last year, Sam. And I already told you yesterday that you get on my nerves with all this homophobic crap."

"I'm just glad that you're brothers aren't so violent!"

"You'd better not be suggesting anything."

-:xXx:-

"I heard your baby brother trashed one of the windows in the tech block again this morning. That's the second one this term, isn't it?" Sitting down beside the oldest of the three, the red head laughed lightly at the look of agitation that came across his features.

"Again?"

"Again."

"I'm just glad Yazoo hasn't done anything like that yet. If all three of us did it, I think they'd ban us from the block," he sighed, before looking at his friend. "So how was Physics this morning, George?"

"Stop calling me 'George'! My name is Georgia!"

"It's easier in the morning. Especially when I barely had any sleep last night."

"Your older brother, right? I thought he moved out."

"He visits, just because he can. And he kept us up until three in the morning."

"Ha! Sucks to be you!"

"Thanks George..."

"Stop calling me George!"

-:xXx:-

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jarring out of her dream world when someone leant against the desk beside her, she almost fell off her chair at the proximety of their elbow to the side of her head. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she eventually glared up at the three around her.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you looked funny. Anyway..." The tallest of the three pulled up a chair to the computer beside her. "...What were you day dreaming about?" Looking at the two either side of her that were still standing, she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... It was nothing, Frank."

"You sure? 'Cause you looked like you were miles away!"

"Shut up Georgia!"

"...You were though, weren't you?" the third asked with a sly smile, making her sigh as she lent her head against the desk.

"Go away Sam. Go away all of you! I'm trying to work, and this is my only free lesson today!" she whined, before lifting her head and trying her best to shoo them away.

"Hey, we just wanted to tell you something we heard in registration this morning!" Georgia cut across, changing her expression to one of curiosity.

"...What did you hear?"

"Some new kids are coming soon. Three of them, one in our year and one in Sam's. The third is in the year above us, I think..." said Frank as he typed in his username on the computer. But his friend had stopped, and was staring at her own screen blankly.

What if...? Nah...

* * *

I'm supposed to be doing my Technology work at the moment, which is what brought this up. But now my hands really are cold, and one of my fingers has cramped up. Ow.

It wasn't suppoed to be spectacularly amazing or wonderful. Heck, I'll be happy if it gets some flames! I was just getting too creative and had to write something.


End file.
